


Brave Little Bug

by LaptopLocked



Category: Hermitcraft, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: ATUS, AU, And The Universe Shifts, Build Off, Fluff, Grian has Watcher powers, I'm Bad At Tagging, I’m bad at summaries, Watcher Grian, Winged Grian, bored, gremlin man, hermitcraft Build Off, honestly just pure sugar, lady bug, self reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 03:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20594099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaptopLocked/pseuds/LaptopLocked
Summary: Grian is bored.Simple as that.Taking a rest from the Build Off, he quickly realises he’s too tired and sore to to anything, but just bored enough to keep him from sleep.Then he discovers a curious guest to his ever growing home...





	Brave Little Bug

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [and the universe shifts (ATUS)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18905302) by [aayaptre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aayaptre/pseuds/aayaptre). 

> Hey, this is my first fic that I’m posting on this site, I was feeling kinda sad and wrote this.
> 
> Please enjoy my rambling brain spewing into a word document based around a gremlin british man and the Wonderful AU/Fic ‘And The Universe Shifts’ by the wonderful Aayaptre on AO3. Check out his Tumblr @ayapcraft!

The pitter patter of the rain hitting the now murky ground drowns out all of Grian’ other senses; bones aching, throat parched and the tingling sensation of water drops steadily soaking his out-stretched hand, running tiny rivers down and into his sleeve, carrying the dirt and soot that cling to his skin with the water in snaking rivets.

Here he was sat at one of his many windows in the half complete section of his towering, rustic home; resting his head against the spruce window sill, with one of his extremities exiting the boundaries of the window opening, seeking a new sensation to focus on.

He was extremely bored.

Bored and bone tired.

He let out a despondent sigh, lowering his now soaked hand and sleeve to the big planter that rests just outside, shifting fingers through slick grass and the fast growing nuisance that is weeds. 

He had been working on his home all day, wracking his brain for new variations of designs and supports for his wobbly Weasley home, finally finishing off with the now extended chimney; a surprisingly filthy piece of work considering it was soon coated in soot and smoke, burning his eyes and lungs.

A chimney that he just knows he’ll have to adjust in the coming days just to keep up with the seemingly never ending competition between him and a few other hermits.

A loud groan escapes his lips, getting lost in the still pounding rain and the now biting wind.

He loves this house, truly he does; he also loves the competition going on, with each of their builds becoming more and more elaborate, beautiful and funny as time goes on. Who would have thought that a sentient plant wizard monster, a seemingly magical rustic house with a catapult, a recreation of a famous Disney house on top of a modern house and an actual NASA rocket platform with a working rocket ready to launch would come of this strange competition with no rules.

Only on Hermitcraft.

With the twinging in his muscles reminding him of the effort put into creating these wacky designs.

A small smile encroaches on Grians’ lips.

This is where he needs to be. He knows it and is so thankful for the invitation to this world. He’s been making structures, placing blocks and creating unthinkable designs for a long time, all because of the world he exists in, such a strange and wonderful world. So simple in its mechanics yet can become so elaborate through the use of those same mechanics.

A slight buzzing noise grabs Grians’ attention, eyes shooting to the plants in his window sill planter.

A single cornflower next to a fern revealed his secret companion; a little red ladybug hiding from the seemingly huge droplets of rain. Grians’ eyes light up, fascination and amusement shining through the slight bags under his eye, his tired smile baring the slightest hint of teeth as he observes the little bug waddle along a stunning blue petal. There was no missing the bug now that it was noticed.

Carefully Grian raised a slightly curled fist with only his pointed finger loosely extended. He gently nudged at the petal, blocking the lady bugs path. Not to be deterred by a strange pale mound, the ladybug begins to ascend Grians’ finger.

Grians’ eyes glowed brighter as he watched the brave insect slowly traverse his finger, pursing his lips in a smile to contain his giggles. He barely felt the minuscule legs on his skin but it could still count as a tickle. 

His russet wings twitch from their splayed positions on the floor.

He just had an idea.

One where he can have fun and not have to move too much.

~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~

Whilst he may be out of practice, the magic unwillingly gifted to him by the Watchers had never left him, always a slight thrum under his skin. One could always tell how hyper or relaxed he is by just resting their hand on any part of him, especially his hands and wings. If he is calm or focused he has been told that it feels like steady pulses are traveling through his veins. On the other hand if he’s scared, angry or hyper then it would seem like he’s vibrating, with even the edges of his wings and fingers blurring with the force of the magic contained within his skin. He has been taught to partially control his magic from his lessons with the Watchers, yet he escaped before he could fully master his magic (something he was told could take centuries, so he can’t complain too much).

He is confident enough in his magic that he can preform risky manoeuvres, manipulating the wind to gain speed when flying or sailing, levitating objects and people (something that Iskall and Tango enjoy – Mumbo and Cub… not so much) and even using blasts of pure magical force to fight mobs.

Of course using his magic for a relatively long length of time would deplete his energy, leaving him tired, cranky and with splitting headache, yet he would still push himself to do better, lifting larger and larger objects, with one memorable moment when he managed to levitate RenBobs’ bus 15ft off the ground with Ren inside it. He only managed it for 45 seconds before he had to lower it down, in danger of passing out; even then he was immensely proud of his achievement.

Which is why he finds no issue with what he’s doing now.

Purple tinged sticks float all around his room, creating a spiral almost to the top of the sealing. Separating a few of the sticks were miscellaneous items such as bobbing potted plants, flexible string, slowly spinning arrows, upside down buckets and even unlit fireworks with the fuse extended, each floating object is some how touching its neighbouring item, creating a mix matched a pattern of floating pathway.

Grian stands near the centre of the room, tongue clasped between his lips, one eye squinted with two glowing hands extended, slight tendrils of magic and sparkles show that each item is attached to his projected magic in some way shape or form. Behind him also being levitated is the same cornflower with roots still clinging to pieces of dirt and grass, the ladybug safely seated on the dewy petals, content to scuttle about the centre of the flower.

While feeling a slight strain because of manipulating so many items, Grain is assured of their steadiness with what is about to commence.

With a small giggle Grain floats the slightly wilting cornflower towards him, examining the frayed edges of the petals in search of the bright red lady bug.

A small flash of rosey red brings forth a childish smile from Grian as he once again raises a finger for the lady bug to crawl on, which they do so happily, not even a bit fussed by the glowing hands they are now being cupped by.

Grian raises his curled hands close to his eyes, addressing the occupant of his palm.

“Ok Lil’Lady here’s the deal,” he says with a gentle yet mischievous smile, “you gotta get to that white and red firework floating at the end of this little obstacle course.” He then gestures with a flick of his head towards the top of the room where there was indeed a firework slightly bobbing in the air.

He squints his eyes at the uncomprehending bug. 

“If you make it all the way up there I’ll let you live in this house, a nice little area full of plants and sunlight with plenary of leaves to eat. You want that don’t ya?”

Again the only thing the brightly coloured insect does is scuttle around the palm of his hand.

Grian takes that as a yes.

He grins, magic shimmering beneath his skin,“Alright Lil’Lady all ya gotta do is follow the path all the way up! I’ll put you down on that stick then it’s a go!” 

He moves towards the starting stick, raising a palm to the nearest end of the stick. Yet the tiny bug stays in his palm.

Grian frowns a bit, gently using a finger nail to nudge the little bug onto the end of the stick, finally getting them to crawl on.

Pausing a moment the little lady bug begins circling the end of the stick before pausing to stare at the blond haired gremlin. Grian made a shooing motion, wings twitching upwards in anticipation. 

There was a long pause.

Then the little bug began fairly quickly scuttling up the stick towards the neighbouring spinning arrow, barely pausing before they latch on to the end of the arrow. 

Grian watches in awe and amusement as the little lady bug steadily and cleverly makes their way across the arrows, sticks and lively pieces of string, pausing occasionally only to absorb their surroundings then continuing in their travel, much to Grians’ anticipation and excitement as he cheers them on.

Truthfully there weren’t that many objects, since the room was such a small space, yet this is the most enjoyment that Grian has gotten in a while, such a crazy yet simple thing that is happening, like a child watching an ant climb up a tree… only to a much more magical degree.

It had taken many minutes but the determined if mildly distracted lady bug was nearly to the rocket, much to Grians’ joy. Pausing to munch on a leaf from the potted fern the tiny big was on, Grain let out a small groan, frustrated with how close the ‘Lil Lady’ is to the finish, yet is still endlessly amused by the situation he has spontaneously created.

Finally finished snacking, with one final look at the strange human they had met, the lady bug makes a final hop onto the fuse of the rocket, ignoring Grians’ cry of delight and his muffled, incredulous laughter as it continues upwards to circle the pointed tip.

Grian couldn’t help himself any more, falling backwards onto the newly installed dark green carpet, giggling manically. His wings vibrate with his laughter, sending small current of wind, sending many of the floating items spinning; which only fuels Grians’ snickering.

Just as he’s gasping for air a light bulb switches in his brain, sending him into another giggling fit as he shakily raises his hands again, preparing to set his idea into motion.

The lady bug that was sitting idle near the middle of the firework gripped tighter the the papery plastic that made up the fireworks outer layer, as the firework steadily began to lazily soar around the tiny room.

Grians’ laughter slowly turned into hacking, choking on his now breathless amusement; despite this the firework continued to steadily fly through the air, now making slow loop-d-loops around the still floating objects and circling the head of the blonde gremlin. With a small flick of Grians’ hand a few of the sticks and arrows came together to create rough hoops, closer to squares really. But they made do as the firework soared through the hoops, the lady bug somehow ending up upside down on the rocket, safely clinging to the underside.

Grian, now a mess of tears and mused hair, continues to choke on air, diaphragm painfully convulsing as the humour became too much for him.

Little did he realise that through the whole scenario he had left the previous window open, allowing sounds to flit out the window down towards Sahara Street, grabbing the notice of a very confused and now very concerned Mumbo and Iskall, whom were simply walking by discussing shrimps and seafood.

Sparing each other a raised eyebrow, the two barrelled into the tall rickety house (which they noted with a slight huff, it was now taller than both their builds. Again), climbing the narrow stairs with bumped shoulders and grumbled ouches they reach the door at the end of a tiny hallway, the suspicious and alarming noises now louder, choking and squeaking prevalent through the door.

With a side eyed glance towards each other, Iskall gestures to the old fashioned door nob, electing a small glare from Mumbo. With rolled eyes and a long suffering sigh Mumbo steps forward, grasping the handle and flinging the door open.

Of course.

Grian, still convulsing from his laughter, begins nearly shrieking in amusement when he sees the incredulous faces of his two unexpected guests.

“Oh. My. WORD!” Mumbo exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air, gripping his face in his hands as Iskall also breaks down in laughter at the sight of their dishevelled friend whom is only now starting to gasp for air instead of laughing.

It was just then that the lazily soaring firework with the still upside down ladybug drifted across Mumbos’ line of vision, his gaze slowly tracing the ladybug and firework duo around the room   
in a stunned silence. 

That only silence and unimpressed expression on Mumbos’ face further set of Grian and Iskall, the small blondes’ wings weakly shaking with the exaggerated movements of his shoulders as his voice lets out croaky snickers, hidden beneath Islalls’ boisterous laughter.

Mumbo shakes his head as he laughs along with his two friends; heavily confused and exasperated, but glad to see them all laughing together with out a care in the world for Redstone, building or competitions.

The Lil’ Lady Bug will soon get a nice enclosure that they will be free to leave from, but they will most likely stay to live in their favourite blue cornflower with a quirky winged human to care for them.

If they ever get off the firework that is.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to drop me a comment if there’s any spelling mistakes, if you have any constructive criticism or if you simply enjoyed!


End file.
